


Unforeseen Complications

by MortuaryBee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is essentially married; Sherlock may need a different strategy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Complications

“It’s been two years. He’s got on with his life”

 “What life? I’ve been away.”

“Right, well. I suppose I’ll leave you to it…” He hesitates and you wait for him to say what’s on his mind. He never does. “You do rememb-”

“8 o’clock, bridge, wait for the heir. I should hope I can remember my own meeting point.”

You ignore the worn, irritated, expression weighing on his face and boring into the back of your skull. You don’t move until he leaves. You still aren’t entirely certain why he concerns himself with such discretion during these incessant meetings he insists on having. You located and disassembled most of the cameras within the first hour, and you’ve transferred just last week. You glance at the unmarked manila folder he surreptitiously slid among the various files only to “accidentally” brush it conveniently into your line of sight upon his exit. You resist the urge to roll your eyes, but schedule an impromptu sweep of the room in the next quarter hour as a precaution. Even Mycroft has his benefits.

 

_Mary Elizabeth Morstan_

_Birth: October, 17th 1974_

_Height: 5’ 4”_

_Weight: 120 lbs._

_Eye color: Hazel_

_Status: Ongoing Domestic Partnership with John Hamish Watson, M.D._

_Education: B.S. in Surgical Technology from Pennsylvania College of Technology, M.D. in Cardiology from University of Pennsylvania, P.H.D. in Neuroscience from Cambridge University_

_Employment: Specialized Trauma Surgeon and Professor currently in practice at Bart’s Hospital, London_

You intended to sigh inwardly and thus are somewhat surprised by the sound of your own voice. You scan the first page, go back and read it again because there’s no real substance which is puzzling to say the least. He’s always had bad taste in women, but he’s never been this serious. And she’s definitely not worth his time, even if he doesn’t utilize it properly.

There’s nothing here worth that igniting spark that you have so often used to your own advantage. Nothing worth his commitment, his life, aside from the mere convenience of sharing a workplace and yet they have completely different schedules. You idly wonder how they met before, based on age, background, and schooling, coming to the conclusion that they met sometime in medical school.

This is confirmed a few lines down. Your brow wrinkles, and you may have a headache. 

Odd.

You don’t remember her which means she was either deleted, likely if it ever came up, though it’s not generally worth the effort to remove an entire person from your memory, or they weren’t dating when you left. You would have noticed the change in attitudes if not people, so it must be the latter. 

You narrow your eyes in speculation and wonder why of all the things, of all the people, he chose her to fill the void you once so ardently claimed as your own. Loneliness, perhaps? He has been known to become rather desperate after a certain amount of time spent unattached. 

Boredom more likely, or his need to fulfill so many of his meaningless expectations and definitions of an ideal life. Whatever the reason it’s not a mystery you intend on solving because it won’t be an issue for much longer.

And yet, you still become aware of the fact that you are frowning, begin to scowl at your vulnerability, and turn the page. You may need a bigger cake.

And he may love her, but not as much as he loves the chase.

  
You reassure yourself of this before packing the last of your things sensitive enough to need your hand and leave the makeshift office for good. What comes next is up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The first two lines of dialogue and the cake reference are from this trailer:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UcR9iKArd0


End file.
